


A different view

by Overwatch_queen_olicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatch_queen_olicity/pseuds/Overwatch_queen_olicity
Summary: Laurel Lances take on Olicity. How she viewed it and every emotion she felt.





	A different view

**Author's Note:**

> This is made up of some real scenes and some fake scenes. But I hope you like it anyway! 
> 
> (This is written completely from Laurel Lances point of view)

I wanted to hate her. God, I wanted to hate her so bad. I truly wanted to hate her with every bone in my body. But I couldn't, because come on now, who could hate Felicity Smoak? 

I had heard about her from Thea. We would have coffee dates and she would tell me about how her brother seemed to be obsessed with this girl in the I.T. Department at QC. But Ollie was mine. We were just going through a rough patch. So every time she would mention her, I would feel a sharp twang of jealously, right in the pit of my stomach. I tried to convince myself, that this girl meant nothing. Just another girl Ollie would use and throw away. But week after week Thea would come back with another story about Ollie completely drooling over this girl, and the girl not seeming to notice or care at all.

"What's her name?", I asked after hearing several stories of her.

"Her name's Felicity Smoak and oh my god, you should hear the way Ollie says her name. It's like, his new favorite thing to say". I swallowed hard, I hated this girl already. 

It was going on week four. WEEK FOUR. I had never known Ollie to chase after a girl for more than four days let alone weeks. What the fuck made this girl so special? I rolled my eyes at the thought. She probably had mile long legs and enormous boobs, along with long, flowing hair. She was probably a tall girl yet still slim and skinny. She was a model most likely, working at QC part time. That was just Oliver's type, that was exactly the kind of girl he would chase after. I had to go see this Barbie in person. 

So I decided I would order two combo meals from Big Belly Burger and surprise Oliver with lunch. Then on my way out I could quickly pass through the I.T. Department and see the gold-digger for myself. So that's exactly what I did. I stopped at the security desk for my visitors badge and started for the elevator. 

Just as I was about to step in I heard Hank-the security guard- call out, "Miss Lance! Just to inform you, Mr. Queen is not in his office, he's on the seventh floor". 

I grimaced, the seventh floor was the I.T. Department, "Thank you Hank, I'll head up there instead". 

Once I was in the elevator I knew I would have to reevaluate my plan, I would have to confront the girl head on in front of Oliver. I honestly don't even know why I felt the need for such harsh confrontation. I was Ollie's love, and he was mine. I think I was afraid this Felicity was getting in the way of me and Oliver being together, and I couldn't let that happen. My train of thought was broken as I heard the door to the elevator go *ping* indicating I was on the seventh floor. I put on my game face, prepared to verbally assault whatever girl Oliver was no doubt flirting with. The doors opened and I stepped out, as confident as could be. As I rounded the corner though, what I saw caught me completely, totally, 100% off guard. 

Oliver was sitting on the floor, legs crisscrossed, surrounded by random computer parts and micro chips. There was a laptop off to his left that was utterly smashed to pieces. That wasn't what surprised me though, no. What surprised me more than anything was the girl sitting on the floor next to him. Everything I had prepared for needed to be chucked out the window immediately, because this girl was the opposite of what I expected. What I expected was a lanky model with barely any clothes on. What I saw instead was a girl no taller than 5'5, in a pink blouse with a moderate skirt. She had her hair up in a tight ponytail and she wore glasses. Her bright pink lipstick stood out, almost as much as her panda flats. This was NOT Oliver's type. I'm not sure Ollie's ever even looked at a girl with glasses before. They didn't even notice I had walked in! They were both two busy, engrossed in their conversation with one another. What stood out most was that Oliver had a genuine smile on his face. I honesty can't remember the last time Oliver smiled like that, it had to have been pre-island. It was nice to see him smile again, he has such an amazing smile. I just wish I had been the one to bring it out of him. 

I shook my head, I had been standing here long enough. I cleared my throat and they both went dead silent as their heads whipped towards me. 

Oliver's expression changed from one of pure happiness to utter confusion, "Laurel? What-what are you doing here?". 

I plastered a smile on my face as I extended the bag of food, "I thought I could surprise you. With lunch", I said. 

Oliver looked at Felicity and then back at me, "Laurel I'm really sorry, but I kind of already ate". 

I frowned as I looked on the ground. There was a plate of half eaten sushi along with two opened pairs of chopsticks. He continued talking, "Felicity bought us the sushi and I promised I would stay and help her fix my laptop". 

I scowled down at Felicity, "Oliver hates sushi". 

Felicity frowned and looked up at Oliver. He seemed pretty quick to jump to her defense, "actually I don't! I tried a bite and I really like it. I've already eaten like three spicy tuna rolls". 

I heard Felicity laugh before she chimed in, "don't forget about my California roll you so graciously stole". Oliver smiled, again, "hey! How was I supposed to know you were gonna eat it!". 

I honestly wasn't even listening to their conversation. I was too busy thinking about the past. Sushi had been my favorite food since I was a little kid. When Oliver and I were dating I begged him to go on sushi dates with me. He said no every time. He always claimed he preferred his food cooked, and that raw fish is "just gross". No matter how hard I tried to get him to at least try a bite he never would. 

But somehow Felicity not only got him to try sushi but to also like it?! What the hell?! I'll admit I was still a little off my game, but I decided to be persistent, "Well Ollie do you still want to take a break and eat lunch with me?". 

Oliver shrugged, "I don't know Laurel. I promised Felicity I would help her with this computer and I would hate to break that promise. Maybe another time".

I was fuming. All I could do was nod my head as I practically ran to the elevator. Since when did keeping promises become so important to him?! He made a promise to me, he made SEVERAL promises to me and he broke every one of them! But he wants to keep a stupid promise like helping to fix a computer! I had one thought, what the hell happened to Oliver Queen? 

If I didn't hate her before I sure as hell hated her now. Except now it was different. The truth it took me forever to except was that I hated her because I was envious. Envious that she could make Oliver smile, that she could make him keep promises, that she could make him try new things. The thing I hated most is that she didn't make him do any of these things, she inspired him to do them on his own. Something I could never do, no matter how hard I tried. 

A couple days later I was at Verdant, picking up Thea for our weekly coffee date. I was walking towards the bar when I heard laughing. Not just any laugh though, it was Oliver's laugh. I stopped dead in my tracks because holy shit, Oliver Queen was actually laughing. Not the fake polite laugh he uses with everyone else but like an actual real laugh! I smiled brightly wondering what Thea had said to make him laugh like that. But when I rounded the corner it wasn't Thea who was making him laugh, it was Felicity. 

I scowled as I watched her enthusiastically explain something to Oliver. He didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at her and smiling. I decided it was time I put this girl in her place, so I marched right up to the two of them and cleared my throat. Both of them stopped their conversation and turned to me. 

Oliver's smile disappeared again, "Laurel? What are you doing here?".

I held my chin up high, "I'm here for Thea-", I turned towards Felicity, "-I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Laurel, Laurel Lance". I watched her eyes behind her glasses.

"Right of corse! You're Laurel, gorgeous Laurel. I'm Felicity, otherwise known as Oliver's personal computer geek". She smiled brightly at Oliver and he smiled back down at her.

I spoke up, "What is that supposed to mean?". 

Felicity shrugged, "I basically just satisfy all his needs". I choked, and so did Felicity, "Oh my god. That, that is not what I meant. Computer needs, I satisfy all of his computer needs. Not personal, I'm not his- oh god. Sometimes my brain to mouth filter just completely breaks down and I say things in all the wrong ways-". I couldn't help it, no matter how badly I tried to keep a straight face I just couldn't, I laughed. A small chuckle, but nonetheless. 

"I'm just going to walk over there now".

I looked at Oliver, "She seems nice". Oliver just shook his head and smiled, "She's amazing". My lip trembled as he said that, it was like I was watching him move on, but my feet were stuck in place. Just then my phone rang. I looked at it and groaned. It had been glitching for days now, randomly calling people and typing things. 

"What's wrong?", he questioned. 

I looked up at him and explained, "Oh sorry. My phone has been acting weird and it's just kind of annoying". Oliver perked up, "Let Felicity take a look at it. She's a genius with all kinds of technology- Felicity!".

I sighed as he called her back over. She looked between the two of us as Oliver started talking, "Laurel's phone is broken, I was wondering if you could take a look at it?". 

Felicity's eyes brightened, "Of course!"

I looked at her skeptically, "Are you sure? Just because Ollie tells you to, doesn't mean you have to". Felicity smiled and nodded, "I love working on pieces of tech. Plus if you take it to a shop you would have to pay and it might take a couple days, I could have your phone fixed in an hour or two?" 

I was shocked to say the least, I hadn't even known this girl for five minutes and she was already offering to fix my phone for free? "If you're not busy, I would really appreciate it". She took my phone and smiled, "Not at all, happy to help". Oliver smiled at her as she walked away and my heart hurt watching him look at another girl that way. 

So now it was impossible to hate her. She was the nicest human being I had ever met and she was doing me a huge favor that would save me a ton of time and money. Of course Oliver liked her, who the hell wouldn't! I tried to push my feeling aside as I continued to look for Thea. I finally found her and we headed to our normal coffee shop. On our was she started explaining to me why she was late, "I'm really sorry I took so long. Felicity was helping me my math homework, which on a normal day I would just blow off, but she makes it so easy!"

I gritted my teeth because did this girl have any flaws?! Despite my agitation, I continued my conversation with Thea, "Yeah. She seems really nice". Thea looked at me with wide eyes, "Oh my gosh! You met her?". I nodded my head and Thea continued, "Oh thank god! Now you understand right?!". I was confused, "understand what?". Thea chuckled, "Ollie's in love with her". 

I think my heart actually stopped beating when Thea said those words, "he's not in love with her. Their just friends". 

Thea scoffed, "Have you seen the way Oliver looks at her? Or the way she looks at him? No one looks at each other that way if they just want to be friends". Tears threatened to pool in my eyes because Thea had just exposed the truth, Oliver Queen was in love... but not with me. 

When Oliver told me he was the Arrow, I had hope. He trusted me so much, that he would tell me his greatest secret. I was honored. I didn't know what this meant, but all my hopes dashed once I got in the bunker.

Mr. Diggle was there, no surprise, but so was Felicity. I just stared at her for a second because I honestly couldn't believe he told her first. Me who has known him his entire life didn't find out until this moment but her, a girl he's known for less than a year has known from the beginning. That's when I realized, she was the one. The one person he chose to let in. I was hoping it would be me, or even Thea but no. It was Felicity. Thinking back; he's told her everything. Not a need-to-no basis, no lies, just the truth about everything. A luxury Oliver never afforded me. 

Once I started hanging around in the bunker, that's when I really came to grips with it. It was small things, Oliver resting his hand on Felicity's shoulder, Felicity pulling him aside to tell him about her day, Oliver always having Felicity patch him up if he got hurt in the field, Felicity staring at him out of the corner of her eye as he did the salmon latter, all the inside jokes, they were in love. There wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Apparently everybody knows there're in love except for them. Which makes it excruciatingly painful for the rest of us. 

I knew he was 100% completely done with me when after he came back from Nanda Parbat. He asked Felicity to leave with him, and she said yes. He was giving up his entire life, everything he's worked for, leaving behind the only home he's known, all for her. He could have asked me to go with him, or literally anyone, but he chose to ask Felicity. That was that, they were gone the next morning. Off to start their life together. 

When we came to them for help I wanted to break down and sob. Felicity had the life I had been dreaming of since I was a little girl. She was living in a townhouse, in a central neighborhood with Oliver Queen. He had just cooked them dinner, and was getting them desert. It was perfectly domesticated, everything I had ever wanted. 

He proposed to her. At the tree lighting ceremony, he proposed. And she said yes. I clapped and smiled because on the one hand I love Felicity and Oliver, they're two of my best friends, but on the other hand, I wish it had been me he proposed to. That ring was supposed to be mine, I was going to be the future Mrs. Queen. I clapped and smiled as they dashed off into the limo together. I excepted it, Felicity Smoak would be Felicity Queen, and I would stay Laurel Lance. 

I went home and cried that night. I was feeling such a flurry of mixed emotions I just didn't know what to do. I was so happy Oliver was happy, but also devastated I wasn't the cause of his happiness. I was overjoyed that Felicity had someone in her life that cared about her so much, I was heartbroken that it was the man I loved. I thought I could get over it, that my feeling would go away but they never did. Oliver Queen was my Romeo, I just wasn't his Juliet. 

I realized that there were three reasons Felicity was the absolute perfect girl for Oliver. 

Reason #1: She doesn't take his bullshit. Felicity knows her worth and she's not going to put effort into a relationship that isn't completely equal. If he screws up she's going to call him on it, an help him get better. Felicity wasn't going to put up with his excuses and she wasn't going to wait. She brings out the best in him because she expects the best out of him. I let Oliver get away with a ton of shit he shouldn't have. I deserved so much better than the way he treated me and yet, I would always go back to him. Felicity knows when to put her foot down and how hard to push. 

Reason #2: She didn't know him before the island. I may have thought I knew more about Oliver but, in all reality she does. Felicity knows that man inside and out despite only knowing him post-island. I think that myself and Thea and everyone else who knew Oliver before the island still in someway relates him to that irresponsible teenager, when in reality he is a different person all together. Felicity got to know the real him. She never calls him "Ollie" because to her there never was an Ollie. There is only Oliver. Her Oliver. 

Reason #3: She fucking loves him. Felicity Smoak loves Oliver Queen with all of her heart and soul. You can see it in her eyes, in the way she talks about him, in the way she seems to brighten whenever he walks in a room. I hate to admit it but she loves him more than anyone, including me... She supports him fully, and trusts him blindly, and he does the same for her. They are a team, since the day they met, they always have been and always will be. 

When I was dying, I knew I had to tell him. He deserved to know the truth. After I told him I loved him though, I had to convince him. Convince him to get back with Felicity, because I have never seen Oliver Queen so happy then when he's in the company of Felicity Smoak. 

As I watched them get married from above, I smiled. Because they finally did it. After all the heart ache and all the pain, all the struggles, everything... they finally did it. I know there is no turning back for them now. Felicity Smoak is now Felicity Queen, and really, that's the way it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it??   
> Let me know down below what you think! 
> 
> (Please no hate)


End file.
